dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!-
Song Information osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE1) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 50-300 Length: 1:42 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 / ダンスダンスレボリューション　フルフル♪パーティー First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE2) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 50-300 Length: 1:42 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 / ダンスダンスレボリューション　フルフル♪パーティー First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE3) Artist: NAOKI underground Composition/Arrangement: NM SEQUENCE UNLIMITED BPM: 50-300 Length: 1:45 First Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 / ダンスダンスレボリューション　フルフル♪パーティー First AC Appearance: DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX Lyrics None. Song Connections / Remixes *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- is the second entry in the EVOLVED series of boss songs. Other songs include: **tokyoEVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY. **L.A. EVOLVED by NAOKI underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution UNIVERSE 3. **roppongi EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X2. **New York EVOLVED by NC underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution (2010) and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **London EVOLVED by TAG underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution II and DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. **Tohoku EVOLVED by 2.1MB underground, which can be found on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. *An OST-exclusive arrange of osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-, named KANSAI EVOLVED -OSAKA STYLE-'', can be found on the ''DanceDanceRevolution X&フルフル♪パーティー Original Soundtrack. Unlike any other EVOLVED song (with the exceptions of L.A. EVOLVED and Tohoku EVOLVED), it has only one variation of its own. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- has three versions (osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- TYPE1, TYPE2, and TYPE3), all of which share different intro parts. Trivia *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- is one of the hidden boss songs in DanceDanceRevolution HOTTEST PARTY 2 along with SILVER☆DREAM, and was the second EXTRA TOUR song on DanceDanceRevolution X3 VS 2ndMIX. One of three versions is randomly loaded when the song is chosen as a boss stage. **When played as a boss stage on DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX, the chosen version is simply titled osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-''' in-gameplay. However, at the results screen, the chosen version's number will be revealed. **In DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2, osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s dance stage is always Decade. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- is the first and only EVOLVED song to have a different intro for each version. The start of TYPE3 goes up to 300 BPM before the 75 BPM portion. *毎度、おおきに！ is romanized as '''MAIDO,OHKINI!, and roughly translates to "thank you always!" in the Kansai dialect. **On an upgraded DDR X3 VS 2ndMIX cabinet, osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s title is romanized as 'osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!-'. This happens only when osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- is selected or played as a boss stage. ** If osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- can appear on any North American / European release of the DanceDanceRevolution series other than HOTTEST PARTY 2, then it's title would be romanized as '''osaka EVOLVED -MAIDO,OHKINI!- '''as well. **On DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2 and DDR フルフル♪パーティー, osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s title is also romanized. However, the banner is left in Japanese as-is, even for DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s Beginner chart is one of the most misrated boss-level Beginner charts, jumping from an old-scale 3-footer Beginner chart to a Level 9 Beginner chart (usually, a 3-footer is equivalent to Levels 3-6, while a Level 9 is equivalent to a 6-7 footer). **Its Beginner chart is tied with Valkyrie dimension and Fascination ~eternal love mix~ for the highest rated Beginner chart at Level 9. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-, along with the other EVOLVED songs, was accidentally made available for regular play on August 17, 2012. It lasted for 30 minutes, though. *Many of osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s charts were misrated in DDR X3 vs 2ndMIX. In DDR 2013, Single Difficult, Single Expert, and all of its Double charts were rated down one or two levels. **Double Difficult was lowered two levels, and the other rerated charts were rated down one level. *Banners made for each of osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！-'s three versions can be found in DDR HOTTEST PARTY 2, with each having a different color: TYPE1 is colored red, orange, and yellow; TYPE2 is colored blue; and TYPE3 is colored blue, purple, and pink. **Despite this, the album art is based off of TYPE1's banner, and is subsequently used for all three versions. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- could be referencing a big earthquake that happened in the city of Osaka, Japan. *osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- is currently the only EVOLVED song (not counting L.A. EVOLVED) that does not have a BPM error in all of its versions. Song Production Information Untranslated. Difficulty & Notecounts osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE1) osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE2) osaka EVOLVED -毎度、おおきに！- (TYPE3) Category:Songs Category:EVOLVED Category:DDR Hottest Party 2 Songs Category:DDR X3 Songs Category:Boss Songs Category:Extra Tour Category:Songs with Multiple Versions Category:NAOKI Songs Category:Extra Stage Songs Category:Record-Holding Songs Category:Songs with Reratings Category:Songs with Multiple Charts